Number One
by LifeGoesOn101
Summary: A fight leaves Sasuke's daughter in the arms of Neji's son... oh dear...A short and sweet oneshot


_**Number One**_

_Sharingan Kei_

With surprising force Kohana through her arm back connecting her fist with a tall violet haired girl's nose. There was a sickening crunch as the girl stumbled backwards scarlet blood rushing from her now broken nose. Clutching her swelling nostrils, the girl turned to her Kohana.

Staring at her now bloody knuckles, her raven bangs hiding the expression on her face, Kohana said one last thing before running off.

"Leera...you're annoying."

Kohana ran hard and fast through the streets of Kohana, trying desperately to repress the guilt and fury pulsing in her veins. 'Why did everyone have to doubt her? Why did

her ...damnit! Punching her way through every one who disrespected her blood was only going to make the comments worse!

The raven-haired girl let out a surprised cry when her disoriented mind caused her to collide into someone from the other direction.

"Kohana?"

Nervously the girl glanced up to the source of the low voice. Onyx locked with pearl. Relief flooded her body and she smiled softly before falling forward.

"Hao-San..." She mumbled as her eyes rolled back in her head.

XsXhXaXrXiXnXgXaXn

"Come in!" Naruto called at the knock on his office door. He gazed lazily with a yawn at the sight of the Hyuga carrying-

"What the hell happened to her?" He asked noting the tear stained cheeks and the dripping blood washed knuckles. Hao shrugged.

"Is Lady Uchiha here?"

"No but-"

At that moment arriving with his platoon of ANBU no other than Uchiha Sasuke, other wise known as Uchiha Kohana's over protective father. Hao could just feel the pitch black onyx eyes glaring at him.

"Explain. Now."

"Don't worry, she's just asleep!" said Hao quickly, trying to avoid conflict. The cat shaped ANBU mask was removed as he said icily, "I can see that. What I want to know is why my daughter is in the arms of Hyuga's son?"

Hao couldn't answer the resemblance between father and daughter was startling. The same glossy blue black locks, deep onyx orbs that could be deadly and icy one moment and full of warm tenderness the next and pale moonlight skin. In the eyes of the people of Konoha they were beautiful. It was title shrugged off easily.

"Hao, answer me."

The boy was suddenly snapped out of his gawking.

"S-she was running and bumped into me. She just collapsed."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy almost seeming suspicious before he nodded.

"Fine"

Hao sighed at the word sounding relived. Sitting the raven-haired girl in his arms in the chair in front of the sixth Hokage's desk, he nodded to Naruto and the ANBU squad before heading out the door.

"Lord Uchiha?" Said Hao stopping in the hallway.

"Hn?" Asked Sasuke with his customary greeting.

"Tell Kohana Hao's just fine."

Sasuke nodded his reply and Hao left.

With a sigh he approached his child. He stared down at her before another sigh left his lips. 'Why did she have to look so much like her mother, Sakura, in the face? Ever single boy in the whole damn village seemed to end up on his door step asking to take his daughter out. Damn teenage hormones...

The Uchiha sighed once more before reaching down to brush a lock of hair out of her eyes before his little girl mumbled something in her sleep.

"Ha..oo..kun."

There was a moment of silence before the three ANBU member at the door burst out into fits of laughter. With an annoyed twitch of his eyebrow Sasuke moved towards the door of the room.

"Where is that kid?! I'm goin' kill him!"

Naruto began to laugh as well at the frustrated father. "Guess Daddy isn't the number one guy in her life no more."

Sasuke flinched and stopped in his tracks at these words and with almost mechanical like movements turned to face the recently made Hokage with a completely furious and other wise terrifying face.

Cerulean eyes widened and sweat-dropped.

"Teme!! You can't treat your Lord Hokage like this!!"

It was too late...

I hope Naruto enjoys his black eye...

_You'll always be Daddy's little girl..._

_**Note: **_

_**Yeah!! I loved writing this piece. Sasuke has a completely overprotective Daddy is so cute... Oh and Kohana means 'My little Flower.'**_

_**Oh and that was my horrible late father's day piece. I'm a really slow writer...**_

_**Reviews please!!**_


End file.
